FLARPind day -Nepeta Leijon Sadstuck
by bitterapplejuice
Summary: Her sad adventure...


_:33 please PLEASE DONT TOUCH ME_

It was morning as the olive-blood awoke. Her meowrail **Equius Zahhak **didn't appear online, and ac was feeling fierce. She seemed to be getting persted, by her friend vrsiskers.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AC: :33 *ac waves at her furriend ag*  
AG: hey m8  
AC: :33 *ac says, equius doesnt like when your arround here vriskers*  
AC: :33 *ac says, he doesnt like when your around me*  
AG: look nepeta that old scum8ag isnt around is he?  
AC: :33 *ac shakes head*  
AC: :33 *ac says, equius is off making robots!*  
AG: gr8 :::;) hey nepeta how a8out joining a rad flarp sesh?  
AG: dont 8e such a pussy ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha see what i did there?  
AC: :(( equius doesnt let me do that!  
AG: what that sweaty lame excuse for a troll doesn't know wont kill him ::::)  
AC: :33 well why not it sounds furrn!  
AG: take caaaaaaaare nepeta :::;)

The cat girl stayed in her house, looking around. But suddenly, a loud sound came ringing in her ears. Causing Nepeta to scream and cry out. Olive blood, soon oozing out of her right ear. The door slammed open, and there was her moirail. He didn't seem like himself. Without thinking Nepeta clung to her moirail but he didn't move. "Equius.. I can't hear anything!" But her moirail just stood, giving the same blank look. "I'm sorry.." a hurt but smirking Equius came to say.

Without instant the blue-blood grabbed his moirail by the neck, squeezing tighter by the minute. "EQUIUS!" Nepeta was kicking and squirming but her moirail kept getting tighter and tighter. At one moment it was getting blurry but the cat girl didn't move. Her body was dropped and without thinking, she pounced him. Unshearing her claws she stuck it in his back, moving stealthily till it hit his heart. Equius dropped. "You've done well... Nepeta..." Blue blood oozed from his chest, and his eyes. Until life left away his body. Nepeta felt tears sting her eyes before sobbing.

AG: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA what a pour excuse for a FLARPer! ::::)

Nepeta came back from realization. Gasped, horrified as her tears came down more. "Vriskers..." Over top of Nepeta, watched an evil girl with a grin bigger then ever. Nepeta couldn't bare to live now that she had killed her Moirail. "JUST DO IT AND GET IT OVER WITH!" Nepeta screamed at the top of her lungs, forcing her voice not to crack from yelling to hard. Vriska smirked down at the girl, laughing about eight times. This would be easy! Vriska got closer, taking her metal arm and bringing it to the face of the Olive-Blood. Nepeta took the hits. The punches. Soon she would be with her moirail... A thought, a small thought formed in Nepeta's mind. She had to avenge her moirail. Not take this. Through kicks from Vriska she unsheathed her claws. Digging them into Vriska's chest. Right above her heart. "It's done Vriskers.." Nepeta twisted her claws then pulled them out. "Guess your not as usele-less as I-I thought c-cat girl. d-do me a favour aye and tell Tavros I-I love him..?" Vriska frowned. "Not in a million years..." She began walking, leaving her there. Maybe she should have listened to Equius... Oh gog her moirail...

She arrived home, looking for anything in sight. There, lying on the ground was the jumprope you used when Equius told you to exercise to become STRONG and the jumprope was your favourite. You picked it up, heading over to the backyard were lay your lucus grave, soon Equius' and then your own. You thought for a second, hm.. Karkat didn't love you. You killed your own mind-controlled moirail. You killed Vriskers, which meant her scourge sister would come after you sooner or later. What could happen next..? You wanted to ask your lucus for help.. oh how you missed Pounce.. Such a good kitty. Your gutter blood didn't help you either. Which is why Equius made you wear blue, so no one would touch you and that people would think that's the color of your blood.

Nepeta brang a claw to her face, leaving a deep gash. Looking at her blood that was on the claw. Disgusting. Now you knew why Karkat would never love you. You were disgusting. With the rope in hand you climbed a nearby tree. No one will dare look at you like your a monster anymore. No one will have to worry about you anymore. Who would even care. Nepeta tied the rope around her neck and the branch of the tree, leaping. To her death.

_He dangled a toy mouse over her. "Equiuuuuus! Gimme the mouse!" The toy mouse swung back and forth as the cat girl pawed at it. Equius gave a small laugh, which was odd for him. But Nepeta was just happy that her moirail was too. The toy mouse kept dangling from the string, Nepeta leaped a bit and soon. __**The jaws of death encaptured them both. **_


End file.
